Omnidroids
Omnidroid is the name of the series of robots that Syndrome created in Pixar's movie The Incredibles. ''A total of ten Omnidroids were created, starting with the Omnidroid 1000, all the way up to the Omnidroid 10000. Syndrome's plans Syndrome used his Omnidroids as a key element in his plan. First, the Omnidroids would be tested on various superheroes that would interfere with his plan, thus killing off a great number of enemies. When a superhero managed to defeat an Omnidroid, Syndrome would modify it and make it more capable, and would test it's capabilities on the super that previously destroyed it. Syndrome especially wanted to make sure his robots could defeat Mr. Incredible, and he finally tried with the Omnidroid 9000. Mr. Incredible managed to destroy it, thus resulting in Syndrome creating the prototype to his final robot- the Omnidroid 10000. The Omnidroid 10000 managed to defeat Mr. Incredible, but Syndrome stopped it to confront Mr. Incredible personally. After a series of events involving Mr. Incredible's capture, Syndrome releases his final robot on a city. His plan is to appear, and pretend to defeat the robot, and make it look like he was a hero. Omnidroid v.x1 The very first version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Universal Man, Psychwave and Everseer. It was destroyed bye Macroburst. Omnidroid 2000 The second version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Macroburst, Phylange and Blazestone. Terminator unknown, possibly Downburst. Omnidroid 3000 The third version of the Omnidroid. Physically, it is an exact copy of the first Omnidroid. It terminated Downburst and was destroyed by Hyper Shock. Omnidroid 4000 The fourth version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Hyper Shock and Apogee. Terminator unknown. It is seen in level 7 "Nomanisan Island" of the video game as a common enemy. Omnidroid 5000 The fifth version of the Omnidroid. This is just before the point where it can roll. It terminated Gazerbeam and Stormicide. It was destroyed bye Gamma Jack. Omnidroid 6000 The sixth version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Gamma Jack. Omnidroid 7000 The seventh version of the Omnidroid. Nothing else is known about it. Omnidroid 8000 The eigth version of the Omnidroid. It fought Mr. Incredible in a jungle during his mission. Mr. Incredible tossed it into a lava pit, but this was ineffective, so tricked the robot into pulling out its energy core, thus bringing it down and realizing the only thing strong enough to defeat it was itself. It has five legs and a blue eye. When Mirage debriefs Mr. Incredible about its capabilities, she mistakenly refers to it as the Omnidroid 9000, when in fact that version does not exist yet, and the number "08" is on its side. Omnidroid 9000 The ninth version of the Omnidroid. It is much larger than its predecessor, as well as more intelligent and very fast. It was used to ambush Mr. Incredible as a part of Syndrome's personal vendetta. Its file says it "terminated" Mr. Incredible, when in fact his demise was at the hands of Syndrome. In reality though, Mr. Incredible never died in the first place. The picture tagged with it is actually the Omnidroid mark 8. The Omnidroid 9000 has 6 legs and a yellow-orange eye. Omnidroid 10000 The final version of the Omnidroid. The Final Omnidroid Model was bigger than ever. With a red Eye instead of blue. It was sent to the city to destoy it, of which Syndrome would afterwards pretend to damage it using his control braclet. With its high intelgence it learned this fact and disabled its "Masters" control over it, The control was later obtained by members of the Incredible Family and then used to defeat the Omnidroid, as it was too difficult for them to defeat it bare handed; It was finally defeated when Mr. Incredible used its own claw with the thruster on it' '''to rip out the energy core, causing it to exploded. Category:Plagiarism Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Minion Category:Giant Robots Category:Robots Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Deceased Villains Category:Plagiarism Category:Rewrite Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Asexual Category:Villains that killed the hero's Friend